Mystery World
by 4fireking
Summary: A character named Raigo battles Gao with a deck that once belonged to his brother. This character lost his brother nine years ago. How can a battle against Gao get him out of this depression? It's a dark change to the card game and Raigo has to go through it.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Future Card Buddyfight. If I did I would probably have changed it's name.

This story was written by izanagimoon1412 and then edited by me. So far no discussons have been made for a second chapter. Enjoy.

Prologue

A young boy with a look of endless excitement refuses to break eye contact from the TV screen; witnessing his older brother competing in the international buddy league tournament. The boy would jump around causing his mother to chuckle and tell him to calm down. Her beautiful smile reaches the dark hair boy's gaze causing him to return a bright smile of his own.

"Raigo, do you want to be a buddyfighter when you grow up just like Kyon?" The towering figure asked warmly to her son. Raigo nodded innocently before reverting his happy gaze back to his brother Kyon.

The opponent held an irritated face as he was left with 4 life points. Raigo held his mother's hand feeling abit of fear coming over him. But what was this feeling? Raigo didn't know it but he some how knew that the match would end up in a bad feeling with just the look of the opponent's deadly glares. A dark storm formed above the stadium leaving heavy drops of rain and crashing noises of thunder.

"It's time to end this! Final Phase! Cast - Hellish Thunder Blood!"

The hooded opponent raised a card and suddenly the TV screen turned black. Raigo began to panic as he realised his suspicion was becoming dangerously close to reality. Kyon was all the petite boy could think right now, his mother tried to fix the TV but to no avail did it work. "Raigo, it's getting late and it's a school night, so I think you should go to bed now." The smiling woman spoke to Raigo who just nodded and ran up stairs. Raigo hopped into bed before praying the safety of his brother and going to sleep.

The next morning after the little yellow eye boy came home, all he could see was his mother crying and his uncle sitting beside her. Comforting her as best as he could.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" Raigo walked over to the two adults in question. The usually cheery mother Cried even more knowing Raigo was in the room. His uncle looked depressingly to the little boy and found it hard to form any kind of words. He led Raigo up to his bedroom to reveal the terrible accident in the stadium. After the news was given to Raigo, he was never the same as before and became even lonely than he already was. He pushed the very few people that cared for him away and held his feelings in his heart for the entire remainder of his childhood. This caused him to relocate to another place to live, and switching schools. His mother recovered from her despair within a month while Raigo refused because his heart was still shattered by the death of his respected older brother.

Nine years later

Raigo laid his head on the roof of his school, Aibo academy. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a single card. He looked at it, brushing his finger tip over the face the monster on the card. Raigo stood up, placed it back into his jacket pocket before grabbing his navy jacket and exiting the roof as the school bell rang for the last time for the day. Raigo immediately left the school premise feeling no need for such programmes with his intelligence at the maximum. He was the school's smartest child, But Raigo wasn't interested in anything. He couldn't understand what he wanted. He would ignore all the googly eyes and whistles he receives from students of the school, He didn't want fame or a relationship. Raigo was just lost. After the loss of his brother, his heart never regained the love for life he use to have. Raigo wondered around in the mall until something caught his attention.

"Final phase! Cast - Gargantua Punisher" A roaring voice echoed throughout the mall, Raigo looked at the arena to see a boy playing the game his brother once played. For some reason that boy reminded him of Kyon so much, that energy, that personality and that smile. He could have swore the boy was the splitting image of Kyon. "Haha! That was a good game Kazane!" The boy congratulated his comrade as they walked back to the viewing ring with his friends.

'Wait! Isn't that the timid Kiri Kyoryu from class 6B? What's he doing here?' Raigo eyed the aqua haired boy questioning his appearance. Kiri noticed Raigo's presence and greeted him.

"Oh hey there Raigo, I didn't know that you come to this mall. How have you been?" Kiri fiddled with his fingers asking politely. _'If I remembered correctly he just transferred not too long ago._' Raigo thought before replying "Fine."

Raigo looked at the other pairs of eyes staring at him before stopping at the boy who won his buddyfight. "Hey there man! My name's Gao. Gao Mikado I bet your a great buddyfighter if your from our school." Gao smiled before extending his hand out.

Raigo ignored the cheery person and looked at the dragon standing by the younger male's side. "Oh and this is Drum! Come on, why don't we have a fight? What do you say?" Raigo returned his gaze to Gao before looking away blushing.

"I... Don't know how... to... play." He slowly mumbled to which the group heard. Everyone looked at each other and Kiri offered up,

"Do you want me to teach you?" Raigo looked at Gao getting ready to refuse playing him. But he then saw him. Raigo saw Kyon's image standing beside Gao grinning.

'Wanna play?' Kyon smiled causing a single tear to fall off Raigo's cheek. Raigo wiped away the tear before nodding, accepting the challenge. Kiri led Raigo to one side of the stage while Gao walked over to the other side.

"Ok. So the goal of the game is to reduce all the opponents life points from 10 to 0, when that happens you win the fight." Kiri explained as they got in the elevator. Raigo nodded listening further to the rules. "You'll learn more rules while your playing, is that alright?" Kiri said as they finally arrived at the top. They got out of the elevator and saw Gao in position to begin the fight.

"Hey! Raigo! Good luck on the fight! Hope this will be a great first time experience you'll never forget!" Gao yelled before giving a thumbs up to Raigo.

"Ok so lets get ready to luminise our decks togeth-" Kiri was interupted by Raigo's swift movement

"Unravelling secrets, solve all the problems of ones life! Creeping Mysteries - Luminise!" Raigo revealed his core deck gadget which transformed into a lozenge ring that fits his middle finger on his right hand. Kiri and Raigo flustered abit at the older male's actions.

"Raigo, You have a core deck gadget? I thought you never played before." Kiri was puzzled by Raigo's astonishment. Raigo looked at Kiri and reverted his gaze onto his core gadget again.

"Is that a bad thing? Is having a core deck gadget bad for a first time match?" Raigo questioned Kiri as he looked at the cards flying about. Kiri pushed his questions out of the side and began to explain.

"We prepare the fight by selecting one monster as our buddy, We then draw six cards and send the top two cards from our deck to our gauge. So who is your buddy?" Kiri asked with enthusiasm.

Raigo reached into his navy windbreaker pocket and grabbed a card. He looked at it as it began to glow. "No. I will release my buddy at the right moment." Raigo said before placing the card back into his pocket. "Alright! So you ready to fight then?" Gao grinned as Raigo nodded. Kiri quickly whispered a few things to Raigo to which he nodded.

"It's time to Raise the flag!" The two players yelled in unison.

"I fight for Dragon World" Gao said while Drum Bunker dragon waved the dragon flag.

"I fight for Mystery World!" Raigo held a flag 'with a magnifying glass in the middle' and the flag disappeared from his hand.

"Mystery world? Another world I don't know." Gao muttered before returning to his grinning face. "I'll go first to show you the phases that happens during a turn. That alright?" Gao offered to which Raigo just nodded again paying attention. "The person that goes first usually can't draw a card; And since I'm going first I won't be able to draw, but that doesn't stop me from charging into the gauge and drawing!" He throws a card onto the left pile of cards and draws a card from his deck. "Now entering the main phase you can call three size one monsters or one size three monster, you can also cast spells to either boost the attack or defence of a monster or just do some amazing tricks with them. Now I call Extreme sword dragon to the centre!" Gao throws a card into the middle area and an armoured dragon appeared. Raigo flinched before regaining his posture. "Now! Attack the fighter!" The dragon rushes up to Raigo and raises his sword preparing to attack.

"If you have a counter spell you can cast it." Kiri instructed.

"Ok! I cast - Double touch!" Raigo raises a card and out bursts a stream of light destroying Extreme sword dragon. At the same time a monster pops up onto the left side of Raigo's field.

"What just happened?" Gao questioned Raigo as he began to explain.

"The spell Double touch can only be activated if I don't have any monsters and My opponent is attacking me. The spell destroys the attacking monster after I receive the damage and discard 1 mystery card to the drop zone. I then get a chance to superior call a size two or lower monster to the field. So I superior called Wild Inspector Spectron." Raigo points at his monster (looks like an electrical charged up kangaroo in a uniform). Gao grins at this and laughs out hard.

"That's great! I can tell this is going to be one awesome fight with you. Come on! Show me what you can do!" Gao beckons as Raigo begins his turn.

**Gao - 10 life 3 gauge/Raigo 7 life 2 gauge**

"Draw! Charge and draw!" Raigo repeats Gao's actions and sends one card to the gauge. "I call to the right Airforce Captain Lue! And to the centre I call Ace Beat Agent Kawnway!" The dark hair boy sends two cards to the field (the left - A large raven holding a sniper. the middle - A man wearing a uniform with big bear claws.) "Gao! How many cards do you hold?" Raigo asks his opponent, "ehh, I have five cards! Why?" Gao replies back. "Good! Then I cast the set spells - Dark City of Crimes and Divine Protection of Yggdrasil!" Raigo throws his remaining cards to the air and the two cards transform into glowing spheres.

"Well I guess I'm not needed here since he seems to know what to do and how to play. I guess..." Kiri sweatdrops as he notices he's being left out.

"Let me explain. Because you have more cards that I do, I can cast - Dark City of Crimes - Every time a Mystery card declares an attack, you have to send one card from your hand to the drop zone. The moment I have more cards than you, the card is destroyed. As for Divine protection of Yggdrasil - you can't cast spells during my turn. But I have to keep paying one gauge to keep it on the field each time I end my turn." Raigo snickers not breaking eye contact with his yellow eyes to Gao's wide orange ones.

"WHAT!" Gao shouts in disbelief while everyone who's watching just gasps.

"Is that even possible? Can such powerful cards even exist?" Kazane asked Kuguru who was standing beside her.

"It's not listed on the official buddyfight history lists." She said while searching through her tablet device. "This is going to knock Gao's game off quite abit." Baku chewed on his ice pop and spoke while observing Raigo's every move.

"Now Triple attack!" Raigo signalled his monster to attack to which they answered with actions. Gao's life points dropped down from ten to six, Gao discarded three cards to the drop zone due to dark city's effect. "Now I activate Wild inspector Spectron's ability! When he successfully attacks the opponent directly, I can search through my deck and send 4 mystery cards to the drop zone." Raigo then searched through his deck and looked closely at his cards before deciding to send 4 cards to the drop zone. "Your move." the dark hair boy smiled, seeming to enjoy the game so far.

**Gao - 6 life 3 gauge/Raigo - 7 life 1 gauge**

Gao began his turn with a large goofy smile reminding Raigo of Kyon again. "Draw! Charge and draw! I buddy call to the left Drum bunker Dragon! To the right Thunder knights Halberd Dragon! I equip Steel fist, Drago knuckle!" Gao calls his monster, pays one life for his item and positions himself into the triple formation. "Drum link attack with me!" Drum nodded and followed Gao's lead to attack. They successfully destroyed Kawnway,

"I activate the ability of the Dragon maiden of shadow and light from the drop zone allowing me to superior call a Mystery monster in the drop zone as long as I pay two life. So I superior call Defence Maiden Wave!" Raigo sets his centre with the monster (A blue hair lady with a large shield).

"Darn! not enough power to destroy his centre monster. Halberd move to the centre." Gao sends halberd dragon to the centre to back up his defence and he ends his turn. "Oh man this is so much fun! Give me everything you got Raigo!" Gao smiled and roared out encouragement to his opponent. Raigo then smiled greatly feeling excited. The heat of the battle filled up his spirit. He hadn't felt this emotion in a long time; for once again he felt so free and happy. All of this was thanks to Gao, He made the older teen experience and love the taste of a good battle. Raigo feels that he has to repay Gao somehow, And this battle is how he intends to pay.

**Gao - 5 life 3 gauge/Raigo - 5 life 1 gauge**

"Draw! Charge and draw!" Raigo looks at his card closely before checking the field. Gao began to deepen his thoughts on his remaining strategies before being interrupted by the dark hair boy. "I activate the ability of the Reminiscent Glass in my drop zone. By paying one gauge and sending one Mystery card to the drop zone I can send the same number of cards in the drop zone (which is 6) from the top of the deck to the gauge and draw one card." Raigo sends the top 6 cards of his deck to his gauge and draws one card. "I... I got it. I finally have the card." Raigo trembles heavily as he looks at the only card he has.

Gao grows worried about Raigo and asks. "Hey man, you alright? Is everything fine?"

"Every things wonderful! I never had this much fun in years!" Raigo snaps at Gao giving him an excited look of delight. "I know right? but come on it's your turn." Gao laughs at Raigo's outburst. "I retire Wild inspector Spectron." Raigo sends his left monster to the drop zone which Gao gets ready for the worst.

"With the intelligence of a thousand detectives, Your skills match no others, Break through all the mystery's that form this world! I buddy call, Great Werewolf Detective, Kyon!"

Raigo finally sends out his buddy, The card he releases emits powerful energy and magnetic pulses. Large wind blasts burst through out the entire mall and causes everyone to shriek and scream. A beam of light flares from the card and blinds everyone until everything settles down. All that remained from the light was a man in a trench coat in position of the left side of Raigo's field. Every monster on the field had disappeared. Total silence, everyone who watched the match had. The man took off his fedora to reveal wolf ears above his head. He turned around to view his surroundings. The silver hair man stopped at Raigo who trembled with amazement and memories.

"Who are you? You aren't my master. Why have you summoned me?" The werewolf glared at Raigo with glowing ice blue eyes. Raigo snapped out of his trance before answering, "I'm Raigo. Don't you remember? Kyon's little brother."

Raigo couldn't believe how much the lupine monster resemble his brother. "Ra... Ra-Raigo?" The detective jumped closer to the older fighter. "Is that... You?"

Card descriptions:

Wild Inspector Spectron  
>ATK - 2000 DEF - 3000 DMG - 1 SIZE - 1<br>When this card successfully attacks the opponent directly, you can search through your deck and send 4 mystery cards to the drop zone.

Defence-maiden Wave  
>ATK - 1000 DEF - 4000 DMG - 1 SIZE - 1<br>If this card is superior called to the field add 5000 DEF to this card.

Airforce Captain Lue  
>ATK - 4000 DEF - 2000 DMG - 1 SIZE - 1<p>

Ace Beat Agent Kawnway  
>ATK - 4000 DEF - 3000 DMG - 2 SIZE - 1<p>

Dragon-maiden of Shadow and Light  
>ATK - 1000 DEF - 3000 DMG - 1 SIZE - 2<br>(Pay cost - 2 life) This card needs to be in the drop zone for the effect to activate. Superior call a Mystery monster in the drop zone. This effect can only be activated once per fight.

Dark city of Crimes  
>You can only cast this card if you have less cards than your opponent. Every time a mystery card declares an attack, your opponent has to send one card from their hand to the drop zone. The moment you have more cards than the opponent, this card is destroyed.<p>

Divine protection of yggdrasil  
>Your opponent can't cast spells during your turn. You must keep paying one gauge at the end of each of your turn for you to keep this card on the field.<p>

Reminiscent Glass  
>(Pay cost - 1 gauge and 1 mystery card from the hand or field) This card needs to be in the drop zone for the effect to activate. you can send the same number of cards in the drop zone from the top of the deck to the gauge and draw one card.<p>

Double Touch  
>(Pay cost - 1 Mystery card from the hand) This card can only be activated if you don't have any monsters and your opponent has declared an attack. The spell destroys the attacking monster after you receive the damage. you can then superior call a size two or lower monster to the field.<p> 


End file.
